Meeting (Anime)
Did you mean Meeting (Manga), chapter 11 of the manga? ---- is the fifth episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis Miki continues the backstory about the earlier events from her perspective. Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *more of Miki's backstory **something is strange about Megu-nee Summary Miki hoped that Taromaru will come back to her by preparing his breakfast. Then there are some noise behind the door, Miki began to move the boxes out to only realize that it was a zombie. Staying quiet, the zombie soon moves out. Meanwhile, Yuki, Kurumi, Rii-san, and Megu-nee had finally arrived at the mall! Kurumi and Rii-san realize that there weren't much zombies lurking around. The only reason they've come to was that it was a weekday and they're probably at school or work, as if they still have memories of when they were alive. Yuki began to speak louder, luckily Rii-san found a flyer for a piano concert and tells Yuki to stay quiet; this was to not interrupt the event. Arriving to a safe place, Kurumi had told Rii-san that she wanted to check out the supermarket and does so. At the supermarket, Kurumi finds a can of ginger soy beef. Right before she can pick it up, Taromaru runs in and snatches it! Kurumi was surprised and a few zombies began to appear. Fleeing from the scene, back to the safe place, Taromaru followed her in. Yuki began to communicate with him and Rii-san started to inspect his body. Seeing that he wasn't bitten, Yuki holds the dog up and finds that his name is Taromaru. Yuki places him inside her backpack and they head upstairs. Along the way, it so seems that the zombies couldn't handle stairs very well. Inside a home appliances store, the group has obtained a camping stove, gas canisters, and some emergency alarms. Yuki had the urge to fire the alarm but Rii-san prevents her from doing so. From there, they try to pick some clothes, try them on. Yuki sees Megu-nee trying to fit in some clothes. She want to cheer Megu-nee up before Rii-san suggested about getting Megu-nee a present. Yuki wanted to give Megu-nee a teddy bear doll, which resembles the one on Megu-nee's keychain. After a short discussion, Megu-nee tells her that she (Yuki) should keep it. Upon reaching the 4th floor, Taromaru began to bark out loud. Miki hears this and begins to wonder if he was alright. Unfortunately, Taromaru's barking stops and Miki began to doubt that he was going to return. Kurumi heard some noises and went to check inside the movie theater. Unexpectedly, the doorway was barricaded and a huge group of zombies, watching a white-screen movie. As the zombies began to approach her, Kurumi makes a break for it. The others catch along and began to flee as well. While doing so, Miki heard them, began to pack up a few things which included Kei's portable CD player, and left the office room. The group is almost trapped by the zombies, luckily, Kurumi managed to make a path. Yuki spaces out began to have thoughts about her zombified classmates. Yuki was fatigued and began to have a fever. Resting at another safe location, Kurumi began to wonder why there were a lot of kids in that theater, barricaded from outside. It was as if someone was trying to keep them in, yet someone in that room had been bitten. Kurumi states that she hates it (well, maybe because that's what she had done when she tried to save her infected senpai, which can brings danger to other people). Because of this, Kurumi makes a pinky-swear with Rii-san to not hesitate if she get infected. Yuki wakes up afterwards feeling hungry. The group is packing and loading boxes into Megu-nee's car. Suddenly, Yuki heard a voice calling out for help. Kurumi passes this off as a few officers speaking to each other. Taromaru jumps out and began to run back inside with Yuki following him. Miki, standing on top of the piano, was trapped by zombies surrounding her. Rii-san tries to stop Yuki from going into the swarm of zombies. The scene flashes with Yuki's mind, recalling that Megu-nee was surrounded by zombies. Yuki, Taromaru, and Kurumi runs up to rescue Miki. With the zombies out numbering the group, Rii-san shouts for everyone to cover their ears then fires the emergency alarm. This stunned the zombies. Walking back to Megu-nee's car, Miki asked Rii-san if they saw another girl, about her age. Rii-san replies that she was the only person they saw. From this, Miki—sadly—ends with the thought, "I'm a bit late, but I'm leaving too, Kei."around 22:24 Navigation References Category:Episode